bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Takeasaurus (episode)
Takeasaurus is the first half of the sixth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Pa Grape's store, Pa comes out and smells the air, commenting that something smells good then says that normally everything smells like mustache to him. The smell is then revealed to be free flowers that Petunia and Tina are giving away, Petunia asking Pa if he would like a free flower, while Tina says that her granny always said that it's better to give than to take, then gives a flower to Pa, who thanks them, saying that the flower is beautiful. However, Motato peeks out from a dumpster and witnesses the whole thing, expressing his disgust at people enjoying something. Pa is still smelling the flower, while Petunia and Tina are happy that Pa is enjoying the flower, while Pa tells them that they just made his day. Motato starts mocking Pa Grape then asks what the fun is in giving, thinking that you get nothing out of it, but taking is something he can get behind, having come up with a plan to unleash "the king of all takers" and that together they will take over the universe. Motato then says "to the koi pond", before the Radish starts feverishly pushing the dumpster with Motato in it towards the direction of the koi pond. Meanwhile, Larry is wanting to plant monster truck seeds, which Bob says doesn't even know what it means. Larry says that it's still in its experimental phase, but he's trying to invent these seeds so that you plant them, then water them, then wait three seconds, and right before their eyes a monster truck grows. Bob and Larry count down the seconds, but three seconds later, a bowling alley instead grows from the ground, while Larry expresses his disappointment, but Bob thinks otherwise, saying that it's perfect as he bowls a strike, while Larry says, "Spare me". Motato and the Radish start to approach the koi pond while the Radish is trying to reiterate that there's a legendary dinosaur that takes things, then asks why he never heard of that, Motato answering that the Radish learned useless things in school, such as algebra, biology, and advanced particle physics. Motato and the Radish approach the front of the koi pond, while the Radish is amazed that the creature has been living in the koi pond all this time, which Motato confirms, saying that he can 100 times more than a normal veggie, adding that he's "the takiest taker of all takingdom", then says that he is called Takeasaurus. Motato then says that all he has to do to conjure up Takeasaurus is to think of something he doesn't have and lure him out with said thing. The Radish tells Motato that he doesn't see anything around the area that they could use, but Motato can only laugh at him, which the Radish is absolutely nervous about. Motato is using a fishing pole, which now has the Radish on it, using the Radish as bait, which the Radish is frightened by when he sees the outline of Takeasaurus swim by, pleading not to let Takeasaurus take him. Motato reels the Radish away, just as Takeasaurus comes out from the koi pond and triumphantly introduces himself and that he's here to take everything he doesn't have, then adds that since he does not have a Radish minion, and takes the Radish. The Radish then unamusedly asks if someone could just say the word 'take' one more time in this episode. Motato then asks Takeasaurus why he should just stop at a Radish and that Takeasaurus could have everything he owns and that it's his for the taking. Takeasaurus is excited when Motato tells him all this, while Motato tells him that together, we will rule, or rather, take the universe, and that he can show "these miserable 'give give give' veggies how to take, take take!" However, Takeasaurus then takes Motato's mustache, which Motato is upset about, but Takeasaurus just leaves after knocking him over. Meanwhile, Bob has set the pins back up again, while Larry is telling the bowling ball that it's a Brahma bull and the pins are evil alien ninjas that kidnapped its puppy dog, though Bob asks Larry if he's going to pep-talk the ball every time. Larry shushes Bob before telling the ball that the gutters are rivers of hot flowing lava and to stay away from them. However, before Larry can even bowl, a stomping sound is suddenly heard, before his and Bob's bowling balls get taken away by Takeasaurus, who says that he always wanted his own bowling alley as he takes the bowling alley away. Larry asks Bob if he saw that, Bob saying that "that dinosaur took our bowling alley!" though Larry assures him that he has more monster truck seeds that grow bowling alleys, then says that he never saw a dinosaur like that before. Bob then gives Larry a hint on who it's a job for, but Larry incorrectly guess Madame Blueberry, before Bob gives him a hint, which is that he is a superhero who is secretly a cucumber named Larry. Larry once again incorrectly guesses that it's Steve, which causes Bob to ask who Steve is, which Larry agrees with as he also asks who Steve is. Finally, Bob has had enough as he tells Larry that he was saying that this is a job for LarryBoy, which Larry finally understands, before he says, "To the Steve Hideout!" which causes Bob to fall over in frustration. At Bob and Larry's house, Takeasaurus is taking several things, such as the TV and tries to take the lamp, but it activates the lever that sends him into the LarryBoy Cave. Inside the LarryBoy Cave, Takeasaurus takes Larry's LarryBoy costume, before Larry confronts him after entering the LarryBoy Cave. Takeasaurus immediately recognizes Larry, while Larry tells Takeasaurus to hold it right there, then becomes surprised, asking how Takeasaurus knew who he was when he came from under the lake, Takeasaurus answering that he has Netflix. Larry tells Takeasaurus to put the costume down, though Takeasaurus asks him what he's going to do if he doesn't, Larry answering that he'll tell his mommy, which Takeasaurus is terrified to hear, while Larry tells him that she's not going to like it. Despite this, Takeasaurus comes up with an idea, saying that he doesn't have a Larrymobile of his own as he starts to approach the Larrymobile, before he gets in and drives away with it. Takeasaurus takes the Larrymobile on a joyride, driving past Junior who has gotten an ice cream cone, taking Junior's ice cream. Takeasaurus says that the Larrymobile ups his "take-ability factor" as he eats the ice cream, before he starts donuts in the Larrymobile in front of Pa Grape's store. Motato then comes by with a replacement mustache then gets Takeasaurus's attention by calling out to him that it's him, his number one fan as he holds out a foam finger, just as Takeasaurus drives up to Motato and questions him about the foam finger. Takeasaurus then jumps onto Motato and takes the foam finger away from him before driving away in the Larrymobile again, leaving Motato behind. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Bob and Larry are pacing, while Larry says that they have to think of a way to beat Takeasaurus without his LarryBoy stuff, which Bob agrees with, saying, "You have to be the world's best superhero without using any of the world's most best superhero equipment! No tech equipment! No secret identity! No sidekick! No super name! Nothing!" Larry says that he needs something, then says "Too bad we don't know a grouchy billionaire who has a fully-loaded super-deluxe go-go mover, with submarine mode so I can go to the bottom of that koi pond, and tell his mommy". Bob figures out that Larry is talking about Ichabeezer, as he reiterates what Larry said about him earlier. Bob and Larry have soon approached Ichabeezer's mansion and ring the doorbell as Ichabeezer answers it, wondering what this is all about. Larry asks Ichabeezer if his fully-loaded super-deluxe go-go mover has a submarine mode, Ichabeezer grumpily confirming that it does because it's fully-loaded. When Larry tells him that he needs it, Ichabeezer can only laugh, saying that he needs a new liver and that he got where he is by taking, not giving. Bob tells Ichabeezer that if all you do is take, then he'll end up just like the Takeasaurus, before he starts singing a song about not becoming a Takeasaurus and to give instead of take. After the song ends, Ichabeezer finally allows Larry to borrowing his segway, as Larry rides the segway towards the koi pond. At the koi pond, Takeasaurus is admiring all of the things that he's taken and that all he had to do was take a bunch of stuff that he wanted. Motato comes up to Takeasaurus, telling him that when it comes to taking, he really takes the cake, then asks Takeasaurus if he would be his sidekick, which Takeasaurus consents to. At that moment, Larry starts to approach the koi pond, before he activates the submarine mode on the segway, encasing him in a large plastic bubble, before being catapuled into the air while yelling, "Thou shall not steal!" then lands in the water. As Motato and Takeasaurus peer into the water, a rumbling is heard, before Takeasaurus's mommy suddenly rises up out of the water as well, as she asks "Where is he?" Larry informs Mommysaurus of where Takeasaurus is, while Takeasaurus is afraid, as Motato asks him, "Who's that really big one?" while Larry answers, "It's his mommy". Mommysaurus is angry at Takeasaurus, calling him Blaine, which Larry and Motato are confused about, Motato telling Takeasaurus that he thought his name was Takeasaurus, though Takeasaurus admits that he made that name up. Mommysaurus tells Takeasaurus/Blaine to return all the stuff that he took to everyone in town, which Takeasaurus apologizes for, saying that Motato made him do it. Motato tries to dissaude this, but he ends up getting sat upon by Mommysaurus for his troubles, while Mommysaurus tells Takeasaurus that he is grounded and that he knows better than to take stuff that isn't his. Takeasaurus apologizes for his actions, just as Petunia and Tina come up to him, while Tina tells Takeasaurus that they should give instead of take, while Petunia gives Takeasaurus a flower, Takeasaurus thanking her for the flower, then gives it to Mommysaurus, which Mommysaurus is happy to see, as she thanks him. Takeasaurus and Mommysaurus then go back into the koi pond again, while Larry tells Motato, "No cool new villainous sidekick for you", while Petunia offers a flower to Motato, which causes Motato to cry out that he can't take it anymore. Characters *Bob *Larry *Ichabeezer *Motato *Petunia Rhubarb *Tina Celerina *Takeasaurus *Larry-Boy (does not appear) Fun Facts Explanations *Algebra is a advanced form of math, and biology is a scientific study of life. *Advanced particle physics is a branch of physics that studies the nature of the particles that constitute matter (particles with mass) and radiation (massless particles). Trivia *This is the first episode to be written by Kristine Lacey. *Takeasaurus breaks the fourth wall by saying he has Netflix when Larry asked him how he knows his name. Remarks *The title card depicts the Takeasaurus large, but he's not that big. Though this is mostly could be the shadow is larger. *Larry states he doesn't know anyone named Steve, even though he has a brother with that name. *In both this episode and presumably The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly, Larry-Boy only has one costume. *The Go-Go Mover vanished after the Mommy-saurus emerged from the pond. In Motato is My Neighbor, Ichabeezer has it again, meaning Larry returned it. *Bob says Larry can't have his sidekick help him out, meaning that Junior still doesn't know that both Larry and Larry-Boy are the same person. Though in later episodes like Leader of the Team and Night Phony, it's revealed everyone on Larry-Boy's team knows everyone's identity. **However, they could still get in touch with him as Bob is normally seen with Larry-Boy. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Motato